Avery
Avery Dellcourte always gets what she wants, even if it's something that she just shouldn't have. 'The Drama Queen '''is self-proclaimed royalty and will stop at nothing in order to rule over her competition. Biography If there is one thing that Avery knows, it's that she is always right. This Jersey-born daughter of a pageant queen and a politician learned the importance of image from her mother and the importance of power from her father, so Avery is skilled in the art of ruling with an iron fist without smearing her mascara. She only wants what’s best for everybody, but the only way she knows how to fix problems is by completely taking over. But, you know what they say: the road to Hell is paved with good intentions. At school, Avery has been elected president of the prom committee, the spirit squad, and the yearbook staff … though this is just because she was the only candidate. She even has put herself in charge of clubs that she isn’t even a member of. She just showed up at meetings for the cheerleading team, the debate club, the honor society, and the men’s lacrosse team and started laying down plans, and nobody really questioned her. Avery was beaten in the vote for class president, though only two weeks into the year the elected president resigned. About the same time, a rumor began circulating that he and some girl with really expensive shoes were messing around under the bleachers during gym class. This is ''totally unrelated to shoe fanatic Avery being handed the presidency as his replacement though. In truth, Avery isn’t all that popular in her hometown, but don’t tell her that, as she thinks she is the queen of her high school and will get her way no matter what it takes. Avery applied for Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment because she wants to prove to her classmates that she always comes out on top. She knows she’s going to win and receive fame and fortune, it’s just a question of how she will do it. During For Your Entertainment... ... Audition Tape The tape played and revealed that the camera was set up in the middle of a crowded hallway. A girl with perfectly feathered hair stood front and center with a megaphone in one hand and a pom-pom in the other. “Everybody, I’m looking forward to seeing you at the pep rally this Friday!” She shouted into the megaphone. “Don’t you want to come and support your school?!” The other students avoided the girl as she shook her pom-pom. “Come on, guys, where’s your school spirit? Let’s go Falcons, let’s go!” When nobody responded, the beautiful girl’s shoulders slumped a bit, though she wasn’t giving up. She gave the camera a million dollar smile. “Hello there, Total Drama producers. I’m Avery Dellcourte. Remember that name, because one day you will see it in the headlines. I planned on filming a classier audition, but I have to get these-” She put her megaphone up to a passing kid’s ear, “-''buzz kills'' to come to the pep rally!” “Yo, what’d you do that for?!” The kid snapped, rubbing the ear she had shouted in. Avery just gave him a smile. “Come to the pep rally!” The boy stomped away and Avery laughed. “So, what can I tell you about myself? I’m fashionable, intelligent, popular … oh, and I’m always right. Always. I’m a team player, but if something is wrong I think the best person to fix the problem is me. I love it when all eyes are on me, but I wouldn’t consider myself to be an attention hog. I just think I have a face and personality that draws people in!” As Avery said this, she waved her pom-pom in the air and smacked an approaching girl in the face. The girl shrieked and grabbed Avery’s wrist, “What do you think you’re doing?” “I’m getting people to go to the pep rally on Friday.” Avery sneered at the girl. “And don’t use that tone with me. Are you new or something?” “I’m the head of the pep rally committee!” The girl exclaimed. Avery’s perfectly glossed lips curled back into a smile. “Well, you’re not anymore, honey. You weren’t doing a very good job with promotion, so I kind of took your place.” The girl’s face turned beat red in anger. “Who do you think you are?!” “Um, who do you think you are?” Avery put her pom-pom up to the girl’s face and pushed her off-screen. “Some people just don’t get it. So pick Avery for your show. You won’t regret it.” Trivia *Avery speaks with a New Jersey accent. She is one of the few characters to speak with an accent, the others being Josh, Risty, and Irina. *Avery was Asian in her original design. This idea was scrapped in order to avoid any immediate comparisons to Heather. *The major change made when creating Avery's redesigned image is her facial features. I knew that I wanted Avery to be attractive without having a basic "pretty girl" face. *Bits of Avery's facial shape and her curvier body type were inspired byScarlett Johansson. *Avery is one of my personal favorite contestants to write, as she is one of the most multi-faceted characters of the bunch. *Avery is one of the only characters to have a prominent role in every episode that she appears in, as most of the contestants have at least one episode where they are only background players. *Avery's main outfit was changed to fit the new theme with her clothing, which is "Trashy But Classy," a phrase that she actually uses to describe herself in All I Want is Revenge. *With Avery, I wanted to combine a Heather and a Courtney character into one. While Avery means well, she isn't afraid to get her hands dirty in order to get her way. **I also wanted to make her the contestant who others would assume is a "queen bee," though nobody actually likes her all that much. *Avery's friendship with Irina is one of what I think is one of the most important friendship in the story. Rather than have Avery have lackeys like Heather had in Lindsay and Beth, I wanted to give her a genuine friend. Irina often is responsible for talking her teammates out of voting Avery off, though this isn't because of an alliance agreement. Gallery Avery- Alternate Outfit.png|Alternate Outfit Avery- Pajamas.png|Sleepwear Avery- Swimwear.png|Swimwear Category:TDI: For Your Entertainment